


What He Could Have Had

by PaisleyParadox (faraebie)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Motel California, Not really happy, Spoilers for S03E06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraebie/pseuds/PaisleyParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to see Derek after finding out he's not actually dead and gets more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Could Have Had

**Author's Note:**

> So after making flailing T-rex arms at the screen during Derek and Ms. Blake's scenes during Motel California, this idea stuck in my head and wouldn't let me sleep. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Ms. Blake, I even like her as a character, I just don't like her /with/ Derek. No hate, ship what you ship.  
> Be kind, rewind, this is my first fic.

Derek knows what Stiles wants, or thinks he does. He's not new, he can smell what it does to the teenager when he slams him against a wall and presses him there with his body, because the boy will. not. be. still.  
  
So he just stayed away from Stiles for a while.  
  
But then he missed the witty banter, the sometimes incessant chatter, the way Stiles would tell entire stories with his hands, the way he'd flail and his heart would flutter whenever Derek startled him, slipping into his room after he came home from school and started his homework, the way Stiles.  
  
It could be described by some, Isaac had said, as moping. And that had to stop.  
  
So he accepted when Stiles offered to help with research, and didn't tell him to go home when he brought sandwiches to their training sessions, because he did sometimes have a good idea on where to look next for Erica and Boyd.  
  
And then one morning, not long after they found Boyd and Cora, and Erica was laid to rest, he woke up from a dream about Stiles. About kissing Stiles. About more than kissing Stiles. And he knew he was gone, but he didn't know how to fix this, or if he wanted to, but he also knew he couldn't ruin Stiles like- He couldn't be the reason that Stiles wakes up alone, he couldn't be the reason Stiles ends up in a hospital, or worse.  
  
Enter Jennifer Blake. She was pretty, and interested. She saw a flat out werewolf brawl and did the smart thing, she stayed out of it. Stiles would have- Stiles would have gotten hurt, and Derek has to find a way to get over Stiles, because Stiles will eventually move on from this teenage crush, if it doesn't kill him first. So when Jennifer helps him to the loft, which still doesn't really feel like his, not like his house, where he grew up, and even the abandoned fucking train depot felt like where he deserved to be, he takes advantage of the distraction.  
  
The door slams open the next morning, and he doesn't have to look to know it's Stiles, and the realization would unnerve him if he didn't remind himself that he had put a stop to this, with Jennifer Blake. He stands, and 147 pounds of teenage exuberance flings itself at him before he can get a word out. Stiles mutters, arms wrapped tightly over Derek's shoulders and face pressed into his neck, "Oh my god, we thought you were dead, Derek, why didn't you call us, Scottsaidyouweredead-" and wraps his arms tighter, closing out the world, his toes barely on the ground and his whole body trying to merge into Derek's, and Derek didn't really feel until this moment that he hadn't died in the fall  
.  
He's about to wrap his own arms around Stiles, to reassure him, to reassure himself, when footsteps come from the kitchen and she makes a surprised noise. Stiles freezes, his entire body going rigid with shock, then embarrasment as he realizes what he was doing, and Derek is proud that he can tell the slight difference, before he reminds himself that he's over Stiles now. Stiles drops back to his feet and lets go of Derek, slides his arms from around Derek's neck and flails a bit. Derek's skin feels too cool where Stiles had been pressed against him.  
  
"Who- Ms. Blake? What are-" Stiles' eyes go wide and he notices that his teacher is wearing only an overly large shirt of Derek's, and his face goes through a few emotions that Derek wishes he couldn't read as he considers what Derek had been up to the night before, who Derek had be up to the night before, before finally settling on a overly-wide, plastic smile that doesn't reach his eyes and makes Derek feel a little like throwing up.  
  
"I, ah, as you can see, Derek is not dead?" Stiles had trouble finding something to do with his hands. He put them in the pockets of his jeans, he took them out, he flailed a little and put them back, he wiped them down the front of his shirt, they never stopped moving. "Someone played a prank on us, and told Scott that Derek was dead, but it was just a not funny prank, obviously. Really not funny. I should be- Yeah. I gotta- I gotta go." The entire time, he was backing up slowly for the door, and when he reached it he looked Derek in the eye, hurt and betrayal clear on his face, and it clanged shut. Derek wished he couldn't hear Stiles slam his head onto the brick wall once, twice, saying "stupid, stupid," before he all but ran down the stairs, and all he could think was that he was wrong. He was definitely not over him. And that maybe, maybe he'd really screwed up, and whatever he could have had had just walked out his door.  
  



End file.
